Battlefield
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macy would fight any war to get Nicks heart. My summary sucks the story is better : Nacy! JONAS!


okay so heres a little something tide you all over. im working hard on my longer stories but i have to take a break from them i might finish up My Oh So Sweet Sixteen before i go back to my other ones...but knowing me i prob will go right back to writing them after a couple days dont worry. but anyways this was inspired by the song battlefield by jordin sparks just inspired not based so its kinda diffrent from the song. haha im sorry my note is so long!

Disclaimer: i own nothing i swear!

* * *

I never meant to start a war, you know i never want to hurt you- Jordin Sparks

Macy ran her fingers through her hair. She was nervous she was going to tell Nick today how she felt about him. She straightened up and pulled he jacket down. She kept brought her chin up and started to walk confidently towards him. She had a smile on her face a slight shake in her walk. That was until she saw her walk up to him and start flirting with him. That's when her armor fell and her confidence went out the window. And Nick was unquestionably flirting back with her. She saw the girl look at her and smirk at her. Was this a war Macy thought? It couldn't be she had been planning this moment to tell the truth to him for weeks and she didn't even notice he had a new crush…and that crushed her. She felt like now she was caught in a battlefield with the looks this girl was giving her. This girl knew how Macy felt and she obviously loved rubbing it in her face that she was flirting with nick and that Macy wasn't. She grits her teeth she knew she had to fight now because she knew this girl had to have known about her plan. She knew this girl didn't like her because she was Lynn her rival on the tennis team. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled her armor back on and walked straight forward again. Of course that was all metaphorically speaking but she really did walk up to them. "Hey Nick" she chirped out. She noticed the girls face and saw her jaw drop. Macy grinned she was going to win this war no matter what. "Oh hey Macy" Nick says turning around and giving her one of his rare smiles. She almost melts at that but she stands strong. Lynn let out a grunt "oh yeah this is Lynn Macy" Nick says gesturing towards the other girl. "Yeah we know each other" Macy says still smiling. She beat this girl in tennis she could beat her in the battlefield of love. She stared the other girl down who seamed to be losing her confidence at Macys glare. She looks away from Macy "so um Nick did you want to go out tomorrow night?" Lynn asks him. "Oh I'm sorry I can't err me and my brothers have an interview tomorrow" Nick says sheepishly. "Oh well maybe another time" she says batting her eyelashes at him. "Ha maybe" he says grinning. Macy felt like she was going to go insane watching them flirt. "Well ill talk to you later Nicky" she says walking away. Nicks eyes bulge at that and Macy had to stifle a laugh. No one called him that except if they where his mother or his current girlfriend and she was neither. Macy thinks about what he said about the interview he most absolutely didn't have one tomorrow. "Oh you lied to her! There's no interview tomorrow!" she says looking at him with shock on her face. "Yeah well I just don't feel like going on a date tomorrow" Nick says walking away from Macy. She smirks she may have not won the war yet but she was sure as heck going to give it her all.

It was after school and Macy was putting her tennis racket back in her gym locker after practice. "You know ill win" Lynn says from behind her. Macy turns around to see her competition smirking at her. Macy just laughs "okay whatever you say" she shuts her locker and walks away still laughing. Lynn stand there furious "he was flirting with me not you" she yells out. "Yeah well he may have flirted with you but he never smiled at you" Macy yelled back at her. Lynn growled and slammed her locker shut.

Macy walked outside she was going to take the bus since her car was in the shop, that was until she heard someone yell out her name. "Macy" she turned around to see Nick standing there sitting on his car. She smiles and walks towards him. "Nick what are you still doing here" she says reaching him. "Eh I had nothing better to do so I watched your game and I decided to wait for you to come out" he says shrugging his shoulder. "I didn't see you while I was playing" she says tilting her head trying to remember if she saw him. "I was hiding you know fan girls" he says chuckling. "Oh yeah there where a lot" she says thoughtfully. "You cars in the shop right? You wanna ride?" Nick asks her. She chews on her bottom lip "only if want make you late for something" Macy said. He laughs "Macy I'm not doing anything remember" he says while he pops his trunk so she could throw her equipment in there. "Okay" she smiles and puts her stuff in the trunk. He closes the lid. Macy's stomach makes this loud lurching sound and she turns beat red. Nick laughs "hmm want to get something to eat is sounds like your hungry. My treat for the winning champ" he says smiling at her. She blushes "o-okay" she stutters totally embarrassed by her stomachs rude behavior. "Hmm where do you wanna go" Nick ask while they get in the mustang. "Err I'm in the mood for pizza so how bout Gina's pizzeria!" Macy says excitedly.

They sat there eating their pizza. "Soo are you gonna ever go on a date with Lynn" Macy ask pulling a piece of cheese off her pizza and sticking it in her mouth. "Nope I don't think I ever will she's not my type" Nick says biting into a French fry. "But you where flirting with her…and oh I hope you know she thinks she's gonna get you" Macy says stuffing her mouth full of pizza. Yum she thinks to herself. "Ha well she's wrong" Nick says sticking the rest of the French fry in his mouth. "Yea she also thinks me and her are at war…" Macy trails of looking away from Nick not sure if she should have said that. "Oh really over what" he asks looking keenly at Macy while she looked everywhere but him after she said. Ohh hurry up think of something "ahhh tennis" she says smiling unsure if that worked. "Hmm well I'm sure she not that dumb to think she better then you" he says grabbing another fry. "oh yes she is she thinks she's better then me at everything it really is a constant war I'm fighting with her over tennis, school, boys, and just about everything else" Macy says throwing her hands up in the air frustrated thinking about how Lynn was always trying to one up her in everything. Nick raised his eyebrow at the word boys. He knew Lynn had been flirting with him today was that because she wanted to one up Macy? "So even boys… are you going out with someone is that why she was flirting with me" Nick asks with a smirk. "Um what no I'm not dating any one and uh I don't know why she was flirting with you" Macy sputters and shoves the pizza in her mouth to keep from saying something stupid to the boy she had a crush on. Nick stared at the bumbling girl knowing she was trying to hide something and he would get it out of her. He was a genius after all. "So you aren't dating anyone so that must mean she's trying to one up you on a crush" he says pointing his finger up in the air with a smile on his face.

Macy's eyes go slightly wide as she bites her lip slightly. He was getting closer and closer to finding out and this wasn't the way she wanted him find out. "Uh no why would you say that I mean I don't know why are you so curious" she says not sure what the heck she herself was talking about. "whoa don't get defensive I'm not trying to start a battle her I'm just curious as to who my friend like especially if another girl is gonna try and use me to one up my friends crush" he says putting his hand up in defense. Macy sighs "I do have a crush…but you could never one up him" because you are him. For some reason Nick didn't like hearing that Macy did have a crush. "Oh…" he said trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence. He felt hurt after hearing her say that. "Well um I have to go you can take the bus right" he says grabbing his tray half his food uneaten. "Yea... I guess so are you okay" Macy asks looking worried. He looks at her and fake smiles "yeah I'm great" he tells her then walks off throwing his food away and walking out the restaurant. She watches him get into his car and speed off. Did I say something wrong she wonders to herself? She gets up and throws her food away. I have to make things right I don't want to be in another war especially with him.

Nick collapses in one the chairs in front of the big screen in his and his brother's rooms. Why did her saying that upset me it shouldn't because she likes someone and of course when she likes someone they should be the best person in her eyes he thought to himself. "Ohh I know that face" Kevin says grinning sitting next to nick. "Oh really what face would that be" Nick asks sarcastically. "It's the I'm crushing on a girl and I don't know what to do face" Kevin says leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Nick stares in shock at his brother he did not have a crush on Macy. "I don't have a crush on Macy" Nick says defending himself. "I never said you had a crush on Macy" Kevin says lifting an eyebrow and looking over smirking at him. "…no you didn't did you" Nick says looking at his brother who was still smiling. Nick sat there quietly thinking maybe I do have a crush… a crush on Macy and maybe that's why I go so upset about her talking about that guy. Joe walks up the stairs eating an apple "hey guys what going on" he asking taking a bite of his apple. "Nothing I've gotta go" Nick says jumping up and grabbing his key. "Thanks Kev" he says before sliding down the pole. "What was that about" Joe says taking Nick's seat. "Ha Nicks got a crush on Macy" Kevin says turning on the TV. "Ha-ha you didn't know that it was so obvious. I mean I never seen a pair of people so crushing on each other before and them not notice" Joe says snickering. "Yeah riiiiiiight" Kevin says rolling his eyes. "What that supposed to mean?" Joe asks looking over at his older brother. "Nothing just eat your apple okay" Kevin says keeping his eyes on the screen. Joe shrugs his shoulder and eats his apple.

Macy was walking to the Lucas's house. She needed to talk to Nick and just tell him no matter what happened. She was walking fast so she could make it to his house before it rained. But as fast as she was walking she couldn't beat the rain it started to fall down on her heavily. Great now ill be soaked to bone when I tell him how I fell she thinks.

Nick was hoping that Macy had made it home and wasn't out in the rain waiting for a bus or something. Great I feel like a royal jerk now if she's out in the rain he thought to himself as he watched the rain come down. He was tuning the corner a few blocks from his house when he saw a figure walking in the rain. "Macy" he says out loud to himself. He pulls his car over onto the side of road before he goes past the person.

Macy sees Nick's car come around the corner and stop before it goes past her. She then sees Nick get out of his car and run over to her. "What are you doing out here" nick says worriedly afraid she might catch a cold. "Well I could ask you the same thing!" she tells him. They both stand there for a second "I need to tell you something" they both say at the same time. "Oh um you go first" Nick says. "o-ok … well Nick…ilikeyouandimeanasmorethenjustafriend!" she says it so fast he can barely hear what she said. "What? I didn't understand!" he says giving her a confused look. She takes a deep breath "Nick you know how I said I had a crush earlier and said you couldn't one up him" she pauses and he nod his head not happy she's bringing up the other guy. "Well you can't one up him because… you are him" she says looking him in the eyes. He stares "me you like me" he asks slightly bewildered. "Yes does that make you unhappy" she asks sadly. Nick stands there and laughs. Macys jaw drops she couldn't believe he was laughing at her. She felt the tears start to gather up in the corner of her eyes. She turns to leave but Nick grabs her wrist "wait I've got something I need to tell you" he says she turns around and looks at him. He has a smile on his face which is rare for him. "y-y-yes" she chokes out. Nick pulls her toward him so she's standing a few inches away from him. "I realized something today…" he stops and put his finger under her chin and lifts her face up to look at him. "I realized when you said you had a crush on a guy it made me upset. It made me angry and I didn't know why and that's why I left" he says staring into her eyes. Macy stares at him wondering where he was going with this. "Then when I got home I thought about you and what that meant. And I had no clue what it meant until Kevin told me I looked like I was having crush troubles." He pauses to look at Macy who was still looking and listening to him intently. "Then I told him I didn't have a crush on you…but he never said your name" he leans in close to her face. Macy started to breathe heavily did this mean what she thought it meant. "that's when I realized that I Nick Lucas have a crush on you Macy Misa and I don't want to go through a battle to get you" he told her. There lips where a few inches apart. "Nick you'd never have to go through a battle to get me" She closed the gap between their lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went into her wet hair and he pressed his lips against her harder. This is wonderful I hope my knees don't melt from underneath me Macy thinks to herself. My god she's amazing I could kiss her forever Nick thought in his head they stood there for what seemed to be forever but were only a couple minutes before they had to pull apart for air. "Macy Id go through a war just to be with you" he says looking into her brown eyes. She smiles "yea remember Nicky love is a battlefield" she says teasingly and starts to giggle. He silences her with a kiss. There would be no battlefield for them he thought because it would just be her and him forever and it would be alright.

* * *

so there you go. if you can guess what song the last line is based from ill idk write you a short story any paring of your choice :) just tell me in a review with what you want okay .


End file.
